Secrets
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: We all have secrets. Some big, some small, and some not a big deal at all. But, some secrets are meant to not be spoken at all.


**Grim: Hey guys!**

**Broken: PEOPLE! I'VE MISSED YOU! **

**Grim: So, we're pretty happy!**

**Broken: Yep! We moved into a new house, met AWESOME people who live with us, and it's close to the holidays! You all know what that means, right?**

**Grim: I GET TO MAKE BOMBS OUT OF SOAP?!**

**Broken: No... No... what's wrong with you?**

**Grim: Everything. **

**Broken: Okay... Well, anyways, I was talking about new years!**

**Grim: FUCK YOU, MAYANS! *laughing like a maniac***

**Broken: Yeah... but, Grim and I love fireworks, so we're pretty happy about that. And, Grim, what are you so happy about? You seem more... hyper than I am with happiness.**

**Grim: Because I'm going out with Ty!**

**Broken: Really?**

**Grim: YES! I'M FUCKING SO FUCKING EXCITED! *runs off, giggling***

**Broken: Okay. I'm scared now. Anyways, Tyler is Grim's crush, and I guess he felt the same way about her. She told him after school one day. She's was shaking, it was funny! But, anyways, in honor of us coming back, HERE'S A NEW STORY! ENJOY!**

What was it? Was it the fact that she had won? Was it because she had gotten what she wanted, and had beat him? Why was he so angry at her? She didn't do anything wrong. If anything, she was only protecting herself and her little brother. She didn't want to, but things had gotten out of control!

But, now, Grim didn't care. She just smiled at the sight before. Her little brother, Broken, was playing his guitar as he sat on the counter. Beside him was her best friends, Azrael and Risky. The four of them were like family, though neither of them said 'love you' like Grim and Broken did out of the love of being siblings. Although, Grim would say it to Azrael whenever she had made him angry. She only said it to Risky whenever he was depressed, and couldn't find pills to help him.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Grim watched the three males bake. It was, surprisingly, one of the things they liked to do. Broken said it was because of the little food fights they got into. Sometimes baking would get out of hand for them, and they'd start throwing the batter everywhere, usually ending up with Broken cleaning the mess, since he knew no one else would do it. Though, he didn't mind that much. If there were days he didn't feel like doing it, then Grim would step in and clean up the kitchen, saying he could take a break.

Azrael growls as Risky ''accidentally'' got batter on the male's arm. Wanting revenge, Azrael gets some batter of his own, and wipes it on Risky's cheek, earning a squeak of both surprise and anger from him. Now, both drummer and bassist was covering each other in the cake batter, Broken scooting further away so nothing would get on him or his guitar.

"Hey!" Grim calls, getting their attention. Both Risky and Azrael stops play-fighting, and look at the oldest Ruin. She only smirks, leaning against the wall, as her arms were crossed across her chest.

"Having fun?" she asks, chuckling as her friends put their heads down, knowing what they did was wrong. Sometimes those two really reminded her of children, though she had to admit, Deathly Night was filled with grown adults who acted like children, so it didn't surprise her _that_ much.

"We were only playing!" Risky speaks, looking at the only female in the band, trying to get out of trouble.

"But then I have to clean it up." Broken reminds the youngest, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, that's the only thing you're good at." Azrael mutters, making Grim and Risky smile. Broken's face drops upon hearing this.

"Says the bassist who always gets the rhythm wrong!" he snaps, glaring at the hooded male, who looks at him.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I'm so perfect!" he says, arms now crossed. "I guess Grim only sings then, since she's the rhythm guitarist!"

"Do NOT bring me into this!" Grim speaks, a smile on her face as she watches the boys argue of stupid things. But, they ignore her anyways, going back to bickering. Risky takes this chance of getting out of trouble, and slips out of the room. Grim stays, wanting to watch the fight that entertained her.

After the little argument is over, Broken and Azrael are back to being the best of friends, and Risky, for once, is cleaning up the kitchen. He guessed that they wouldn't be cooking anything today, since he and Azrael had wasted all of the batter on each other. But, he still couldn't help but to smile. He loved to cause mayhem, and take risks! That's what he was on this Earth for!

"How ya doin' in here, kitten?" Grim asks, walking into the kitchen. Risky sighs. He hated that nickname Grim had given him.

"I'm nineteen, Grim," he tells her calmly, looking up at her. "I'm not a kid anymore! Stop calling me kitten!"

"But it's cute!" she says, smiling down at him. "Kitten fits you nicely!"

"Whatever," he mutters, going back to cleaning. "And I'm fine, thanks."

"Do you need your meds?" she asks, tilting her head, hearing a hint of depression in his voice. Risky only shakes his head.

"I'm fine!" he tells her, faking a smile. Shrugging, Grim walks out of the room, leaving the teen to himself. He sighs, wiping a white and blue tipped lock of hair out of his face. Risky has unusual hair. He had never dyed it or anything, but it grew like this. White hair, that was red tipped and blue tipped. It was a pattern basically. Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue, red, blue, all the way around until his hair stopped growing, and each tip was covered with one of the two colors. He didn't mind it, though. He actually likes it, saying it made him different from the world. But, Azrael usually said he was different just by his actions.

After a few hours, Risky was finally done. He put the towel in the sink, and walks into the living room, finding his friends sitting there, watching a horror movie as always.

"Hey, Risky!" Broken greets, a smile on his face. The other two wave at him, and he just smiles, saying hello back.

"So, what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Azrael asks, looking at his three friends. Broken could only smile.

"I'm going to hang out with Dana!" he replies happily. Dana was Broken's girlfriend, and they both seemed to have the perfect relationship. They rare fought, and only played pranks on each other.

"I think I'll help Bluepelt," Risky says, a slight smile on his face. Risky likes Bluepelt a lot. Much more than a friend, but the girl refused to go out with him, saying she would go against her code, and anger the heavens. But, that didn't stop him from trying! "What about you, Grim?"

"I think I'll help Sunstar." she replies quietly, almost in thought. The three were shocked. Sunstar was a nice old lady, who enjoyed the girl's company and help. But, that's not what they were surprised about.

"What about Jimmy?" Broken asks. Jimmy is Grim's boyfriend. Having moved, they hadn't seen each other in more than three months, which wasn't really good for Grim, since she had a hard time putting trust in people.

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Risky tells the girl.

"Yeah, because if he ever did, I'd crack his skull!" Azrael snarls. Overprotective Azrael strikes again!

"No!" Grim says, looking at the hooded boy next to her. "It's not like that! I mean, I am going to be with him, but he's picking me up around eight that night, so I'll just help Sunstar in the process."

"Oh. I thought I was gonna have send Azrael after him." Broken teases, a smile on his face. Of course, he could defend Grim on his own, and probably take down Jimmy if needed, but Azrael would win without a doubt. No one knew why, but Azrael had this strength that _no one _had. He was even stronger than Grim, and she was infected!

"Well, you won't have to." Grim says, smiling at her little brother, happy he was there to be protective of her.

"So," Risky speaks, a smile on his own face. "We gotta preform in Acorn City in a few weeks. We gonna be able to do this?"

"Of course! We're Deathly Nights! We can do anything!" Azrael replies proudly, looking at the youngest. Risky happily nodded.

"What are we gonna start with?" he asks. Grim thinks for a moment. What would they start with?

"How about Bloody Tears?" she suggested. The three smiled, all nodding their heads, making her smile as well.

_Screaming, fighting, unable to see that you're my problem_

_Always asking, never knowing that I couldn't take it_

_You should know_

_You shouldn't have to ask_

_You should know I hate you for that!_

_Don't make it harder on yourself!_

_Just accept the fact I caught you_

_Know I knew that you were with someone else_

_And know I hate you for that_

_You're so caught up with your lies_

_Thinking I'm too blind to see what you're doing_

_I've got my contacts, I know what you do_

_Now that we're over, you see that you lose_

_Don't be pissed at me for something I didn't do!_

_You brought this on yourself_

_You should've known I would find out_

_And you should I hold grudges_

_And that I never forgive_

_But now, I have someone new!_

_And someone who would never be a you-know-who!_

_Don't you get it?_

_I won!_

_I beat you!_

_I hope you're happy!_

_For you see, I'm much better off with him_

_I'll never go back to you_

_Nor will I feel pity for you_

_You're on your own_

_FIND SOMEONE ELSE IN THE SMALL CITY!_

_~J_

**Grim: Alright, so that last part was to my ex. I'm not good with poems... BUT HE CAN GO SUCK IT!**

**Broken: Yeah... he can. I don't like that guy.**

**Grim: *mumbling* Saying it was my fault. He's lucky I didn't kick his ass!**

**Broken: Well, see you guys later! We're probably gonna play a game, then try to update this. **

**Grim: We also have a surprise for you guys!**

**Broken: Goodbye!**

**Grim: PEACE!**

_**WE WILL DO REQUESTS FOR ANYTHING! BE IT A PICTURE OR STORY, WE WILL TRY TO DO IT! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


End file.
